An Evening in Rivendell
by SparrowsStride
Summary: Arwen is missing Aragorn, he's out in the wild. However, in the night somebody arrives... CH 4 is here! What has Aragorn got for her?
1. An Evening in Rivendell

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to JRR Tolkien. I'd wish to own a certain Ranger, however....  
  
Arwen returned to her room after having been taking a long walk. The wind was blowing outside, and she felt quite tired, so she changed her clothes and put her white nightshift on her. She sighed softly and sat on the bed, deep in thought.  
  
He was in her mind. Closing her eyes she sank back against the pillows. Suddenly there came a knock on the door. Knowing that it was her father, she pretended to be asleep. Her father, Lord Elrond, had questionalised her choice to become mortal for Estel's sake earlier during the evening, and she didn't want to confront him again.  
  
She loved Estel so much it hurt when he was gone. And she knew how dangerous the wild was. On the other hand she also knew that Estel was more than capable of taking care of himself.  
  
Soon she heard her father leave, and she rose up from her bed. Then she couldn't hold herself any longer. The tears begun to stream down her cheeks and sobbing violently she sank back to the bed. What if something had happened to him? What if he wouldn't come back, and she would never see him again? And then she cried silent tears for her mother. She would never see her again. What a bittersweet choice, she thought. But her mind and heart was set, she would never leave Estel's side. She cried herself asleep and then slept deep and peacefully, after having poured out all her mixed emotions.  
  
That was maybe the reason why she didn't hear anybody enter her room later in the night. Noticing that she was sleeping, the person went and closed her window, stopping the cool night air from flowing in. Then the person turned back from her window and went to her. The air in the room was quite cool so the person softly put a blanket on her body and carefully tucked her in it. Then the person noticed her still tearstained-face, and gently kissed away the trails the tears had made.  
  
She felt somebody kiss her cheeks and she opened her eyes. There he was. Her own Estel. Her Hope. Still clad in his worn travelclothes and dark hair freely flowing over his strong shoulders. His keen grey eyes looking into her blue ones. He looked so gorgeous. -"Oh Estel", she said throwing her arms around him. "You're back", she breathed into his tunic. -"I will always return to you, my lady", he whispered. "I promised you that." He tightened his grip around her."Never doubt that, love".  
  
For a while they just remained there locked in each other's arms. Then slowly Aragorn loosened his grip on her and gently lowered his lips onto hers in a gentle kiss. -"I didn't wake you, did I?", he asked with a small smile. -"Well, in fact you did", she smiled at him, "but all that matters is that you're here now. Oh, I love you, Estel." -"I love you too, Arwen Evenstar", he said capturing her lips in another kiss.  
  
It was a while before they broke apart, their lips till mere inches from each other. -"How was your journey?", she asked, driving one hand through his long, dark locks. -"It was fine, I suppose. The number of orcs is increasing though, in a dangerous pace. I think I should consult Lord Elrond in this matter..." he turned his head against her window and his handsome face had a troubled look. -"Let's not talk about such dark things now", she interrupted him and kissed his brow. "You're home now, here you can rest and lay your sorrows aside for a while".  
  
He drew her close once more and tilted her head upwards and pressed his lips against her. All their sorrows and troubles melted away in that blissful moment, when they simply were together.  
  
------------------------- Do you think I should continue?  
  
Please review, I'd really appreciate it. This is my first story so please don't flame me. Please review, though!  
  
ArwenElfstone 


	2. An interlude in Aragorn's room

I'd like to thank the ones who reviewed the first chapter, I'm really happy you liked it so much! I hope you like this second chapter as well! And, please, review this one too!  
  
Window girl: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Alasse Vanriel Calmacil: Thank you very much, I hope you like this chapter. And you're welcome, I really like your stories! I hope you'll write more!  
  
Sooper Penguin: Thank you, here is more for you.  
  
Earendil Eldar: I'm glad you like it. Here is a new chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
ME 132: Wow, I got a review from one of the best writers on ! Your stories are the best! Thank you very much, here is a new chapter for you!  
  
I also want to say a special thanks to Princess Consuella Banana for being my beta-reader. Thank you very much!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Morning dawned in Rivendell, and the birds began singing in the trees. The inhabitants of the valley began to stir, and the chores of the day were beginning.  
  
In one of the rooms, a Ranger was being woken up by means of a pillow, aimed at his sleeping form. The pillow hit him right in the face, and ,startled, he sat up. When he saw who it was, his face instantly broke into a soft smile.  
  
In front of him he saw his love, laughing at him. She was so beautiful his heart melted, and every thought of revenge left him. Her smile always lit up the room, and he was happy to be able to make her smile. He would always return to her. She was what he was fighting for, their love was what he was fighting for. She, Arwen Undómiel, was everything for him.  
  
"Good morning, meleth nín", she greeted him and sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Good morning to you too, love", Aragorn answered, and took her in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes, and slowly their lips met in a soft kiss. Time seemed to stop, and they felt like they were the only people in the entire world. Slowly they deepened the kiss and their arms locked tightly around each other.  
  
This moment was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Quickly they sprang apart, Aragorn hitting his head in the bookshelf on the wall and all the books falling on him. He cursed loudly, which caused a giggle to emit from Arwen's lips.  
  
"Estel, is everything allright?" They heard Elrond's voice from outside the room.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn exchanged horrified glances. Aragorn searched frantically with his eyes for a place for Arwen to hide.  
  
"Quickly, into the closet", he whispered, taking Arwen's hand and pulling her inside.  
  
The closet was filled with clothes, and as Aragorn opened the door, the contents fell on him. He put his hand on his head, for a headache was now forming , and wondered how many things would yet fall on him that day. He noticed Arwen smiling and couldn't resist the temptation to place a quick kiss to her lips before closing the door to the closet and walking to the door of his room.  
  
He took a deep breath and made as neutral a face as was possible, considering he had just got quite a blow on his head. He opened the door.  
  
There, indeed, he saw Elrond standing. He gazed nervously around his room one last time and stepped aside to let his foster-father in. Elrond entered his son's room and eyed the mess there. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and all of Aragorn's books had fallen from the shelf.  
  
" Is everything allright, ion nín", he asked and turned his gaze towards Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, Ada", Aragorn answered, far too quickly for Elrond to think something was not at all wrong.  
  
"May I ask what this mess is all about?", Elrond demanded.  
  
"Well...umm... I was just... I was doing a little spring-cleaning... I mean autumn-cleaning", Estel quickly corrected himself, crossing his fingers behind his back, and balancing his weight to his other foot.  
  
Inside the closet, Arwen stifled a laugh and blew Aragorn a kiss.  
  
"Really? You, cleaning? Since when have you been one to clean?", Elrond asked suspiciously, eyeing his son for any sign of mistruth. He remembered how Aragorn had hated cleaning when he was a boy. "I think this looks more like a mess..."  
  
"Yes, well... I thought I would see better what I should get rid of if I see everything properly", Estel explained, not even daring to guess what he sounded like.  
  
"Well, Estel, I hope to see you at breakfast then... If you manage to tear yourself away from your 'cleaning'". With a last glance at his son's room, Elrond left and closed the door behind him.  
  
Aragorn leaned heavily against the door and a sigh escaped his lips. Arwen quietly stepped out of his closet and came to him, softly placing her hand on his head where the books had hit him. He closed his eyes and she took him in his arms.  
  
"My poor love, are you in much pain?", she asked, gently stroking his hair.  
  
He opened his eyes and pulled back a little so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"With you, I am never in pain, Undomiel nín", he softly answered, placing a kiss to her cheek. "Arwen, I love you so much", he whispered, tears of emotion in his eyes.  
  
" I love you too, Estel, now and forever", she breathed, and in a few seconds his lips had captured hers in a wonderful, passionate kiss. After a long while, the drew apart, both breathless from the kiss they had shared.  
  
-"Come, I want to show you something, love,"he whispered, and took her hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Please review, but no flames. I hope you like this chapter, and tell me if you think I should continue! So, please, review, they make so happy!  
  
ArwenElfstone 


	3. The dell

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JRR Tolkien, as we know...  
  
Thank you to all reviewers, I'm so happy you like this story!! Here is more for you all! Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've had a major author's block. And please forgive the grammar errors, if there are any... Thanks!  
  
ViggoOrlandoSavvy - Thank you, I feel honored! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Cerridwen-Evereven- Thank you! Did you get my review? Here is more for you!  
  
Alasse Faerchithiel- I enjoy reading your stories too! Keep writing! And thank you a lot for the review! Here is a new chapter!  
  
ME132- Here's a new, fluffy chapter for you! I hope you like it!:) Yeah, it's usually always Aragorn hiding... Thank you a lot for your review!  
  
PrincessConsuella- I'm quite sure that was the edited version...Either way, thank you for your review and enjoy this chapter!  
  
QueenElessar- Thanks. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
aimz-246- Thank you a lot! Here's more fluff for you!  
  
Eruannath- I'm so happy you like the way I portray it! I hope you like this chapter and thank you for your nice review!  
  
OMG- LOL, thank you... It was quite a long review! Here is more!  
  
So, here is the third chapter! Hope you like it! And please review! Reviews make me so happy and they also make me update faster! :) hint,hint

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on", Aragorn urged Arwen forward in the woods of Rivendell. They had already been going on for quite a long time, but Aragorn seemed to know where he was heading. It was early in the evening and the sun was setting in the west. "It's not far."  
  
After a little while Aragorn slackened their pace and turned to face her. She couldn't help but to smile when Aragorn lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"My lady" he said, eyes locked with Arwen's.  
  
"My lord" she continued their game, before giving in to a sudden impulse and hugging him. They held each other close and for a while they remained in that embrace, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
After a while, Aragorn pulled back. "Close your eyes" he said, a small smile playing on his lips. Arwen did as he told, while he took her hand again and led her forward. The ground was steadily rising and they went forward slowly. It didn't take long before they halted.  
  
From behind her, she heard Aragorn's voice. "Now we're here. Open your eyes, meleth nín" he whispered huskily in her ear, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Oh", she breathed when she opened her eyes. "Oh". In front of her was a small dell secluded by trees. In the dell no trees grew, instead there were beds of flowers. There were candles lit all around and it gave the dell a magic light. The trees growing around the dell shielded it from view for outsiders and in the sky the stars were already shining. She didn't remember she would have been in this place before in her long life. Yet the place was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen.  
  
"Did you do all this for me?" she asked, her voice filled with emotion.  
  
"It is all for you, my love" he whispered, putting his arms around her waist from behind. "Do you like it?" he continued, burying his face in her dark hair.  
  
"Oh, Estel, I love it" she whispered. "You don't know how much this means for me. I love you so much..."  
  
She turned around in his arms so that she faced him. For a while they just looked into each other's eyes, steely grey ones looking into shiny blue ones. Then his lips came crashing down on hers passionately and they stood there, the light casting their shadows into the woods behind, just kissing. When they finally drew apart, both were gasping for air.  
  
"I love you too, more than anything else" he said, giving her a quick kiss. "So, pick a hand" he said smiling teasingly, hands behind his back.  
  
"Right" she smiled back, eyes shining with love toward him. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Does anybody want to know what Aragorn's got for her? Feel free to guess! Please review, and I'll be quicker to update! (Please no flames, they make me unhappy!)


	4. A Starlit Evening

Here's the fourth chapter! I'm, again, sorry for the delay, but school's up again and I've had a lot of homework and stuff to do. And I want to thank you all for your nice reviews, I hope you will like this chapter!! :)

Response to reviews:

**ME 132 **- I agree with you! And the guess was quite close! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you for the review, it made me smile!!

**Anarchy101** - Thank you, here is more!

**Cerridwen **- Here you see what he's got for her! Thanks for a nice review! And please update your story soon... I thought of putting in some Tristan somewhere, but in the end I didn't... LOL!

**Angel13 **- Thank you!

**Faerchithiel **- Thank you for the review! Hope you like this chapter! And hope to talk to you soon! :)

**Eruannath **- Sorry to make you wait! And thank you for a nice review!! I hope you will like this chapter too... :) And, yes, you'll see what he's got for her!

**BebegurlPR - **You'll see! laugh Here's more! And thanks for the review!!

**Tinuviel Undomiel **- Thank you, thank you! I'm glad you like it! Enjoy this chapter too! Please update your stories too!!:)

**Drunken Landlord - **Almost!! Hope you like this chapter! And thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Borg Drone - **I feel honored, thank you! I hope you will like this chapter as well!

**Goldenswan - **Kiitos, kiitos! Here's more then... Did you read chap. 1 or all three? I was just wondering... Thank you anyway!! And see you soon!! :)

**Natulcien - **Here you'll see what he's got for her! Thanks and enjoy!

**Malethwen - **I did update quite soon, didn't I? :) Maybe you could update really soon too? lol, thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!!

A big hug to everyone who reviewed, and now we go on with the story!! Please review this one as well! :)

* * *

In his right hand was a beautifully carved box. He looked deep into her eyes and opened it slowly. What she saw inside made her gasp. There was a silver bracelet decorated with small leaves and flowers, all carved in beautiful details. In between, there was a silver heart with a red gem in it. And behind the heart there was an inscription: "Amin mela lle. Estel"

"Oh, it's so beautiful! Oh, thank you!" she gasped throwing her arms around him. After a while he pulled back. He sank down so he stood on one knee in front of her.

"You already have my promise, Evenstar. What I did and said that fair season in Lothlórien with you by my side... The night we plighted our troth on Cerin Amroth" he said, taking her hand in his and touching the ring of Barahir on her finger, "was the best night of my life. And I was yours ever since I saw you here in these woods, as an image of Lúthien. And you are, for me, you are always my Tinúviel." Tears glistened in his eyes, while Arwen was so moved by his talk that tears run down her face. "Accept my gift now, my nightingale, as a promise that one day we will be together for all eternity. As a promise that I will always return to you. Wear it and think of me when I'm gone. I love you, Arwen." His grey eyes looked deep into her blue ones.

"And I will always be waiting here for you when you come back", she nearly whispered, but she meant it with every inch of her heart. He rose up and his lips captured hers in a gentle kiss, arms embracing her slender body. She felt comforted within the circle of his embrace and kissed him back with more passion.

When they broke apart, a long while after, they were both breathless. Aragorn gave her a quick kiss once more and wiped away her almost dried tears with his hands.

"Would you care for something to eat or drink, meleth?, he asked, eyeing the basket that had been forgotten for a long moment. She smiled and nodded in response before gracefully sitting down on the soft grass. From the basket, Aragorn took wine, fruits and bread prepared by the Elves in Rivendell's kitchen. He risked a glance at her and gasped at her beauty. Her lips were rosy from kissing, her cheeks flushing and her blue eyes shining, like a dream she looked to him.

"You are so beautiful", he said while pouring wine in two goblets.

"And you so handsome, my knight", she returned her cheeks slightly more flushed. He smiled at what she called him and came to sit by her side.

He then took the food closer and they ate in the candlelit dell, sharing not only food but several laughs and kisses as well. When they had eaten, they lay back in silence, both gazing up at the sky. The candles cast a soft glow in the dell and the trees around seemed to be illuminated with a silver light.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight", Arwen said, her head lying on Aragorn's chest.

"It seems even the weather followed my plans. Only the most beautiful evening for the most beautiful Evening star", he said bringing her hand to his mouth and kissin it. "Imagine what it would be like if it would be raining."

She laughed and and nudged his arm playfully. "You flatter me way too much, Estel"

"Well, you deserve it, love" he said a smile on his lips.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked playfully.

"No...or maybe" he answered before kissing her passionately.

After they broke that kiss, they shared a more gentle, loving kiss in the starlit evening of Rivendell, their love for each other greater than any power in the world.

* * *

The end?

Did you like? I hope it was fluffy enough for you!! Please press that little review button down there and tell me what you think!:) Again, please don't flame... they make me sad...

And thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm honored! :)

I'm also working on another fic that will be up soon!

Arwen Elfstone


End file.
